Secretos Familiares II: Scrapbook
by virginiaGdM
Summary: Damas y caballeros, les he traído el capítulo 2! Secuela de Secretos Familiares. Twincest. Rating T/M. Acompaña a los hermanos Kagamine a través de la accidentada vida universitaria mientras construyen un álbum de recuerdos íntimos y probablemente polémicos. ¿Qué esperabas del playboy #1 y su gemela?
1. Introducción: A Casa

Hola! Me recuerdan? Supongo que no xD hace ya más de un año que publiqué Secretos Familiares. Pero si recuerdan el fic, y les gustó, por favor, pasen por aquí para leer la secuela que les traigo =D si no lo han leído, pasen por allá, es sólo un three-shot: http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6258193/1/ Secretos_Familiares (sin espacios). También pueden leer este individualmente, pero los detalles más jugosos de la trama están allá xD Aviso: Twincest. Este capítulo contiene sólo un lime, pero prepárense para un lemmon más fuerte en el futuro.

Esta es la introducción a una serie de one-shots que recapitularán las vidas de nuestros gemelos Kagamine. Los iré subiendo cuando tenga tiempo, la universidad es muy exigente.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Si fueran míos, no necesitaría escribir fics de ellos.

* * *

><p><em>A casa.<em>

Rin Kagamine se estaba mirando en el espejo del baño, un viernes en la mañana. El agua de la ducha corría mientras la temperatura se ajustaba, y ella permanecía desnuda frente al espejo al tiempo que esperaba a que el agua estuviera tibia. Había adquirido la costumbre de mirarse el cuerpo cuando se desvestía para bañarse, y cada vez que lo hacía evaluaba minuciosamente todas las áreas de su anatomía en un estricto juicio. Siempre encontraba la manera de verse algún defecto. No era como si detestara su cuerpo, de hecho, lo consideraba bastante decente, pero no lograba considerarse completamente atractiva. Su autoestima solía concentrarse en otras áreas de su persona, pero aún así, le gustaba verse a sí misma. Quería saber qué era lo que el muchacho que se encontraba acostado en una cama al otro lado de la pared que separaba el baño de su habitación encontraba fascinante.

La chica fijó su vista en sus propios ojos azules y su corto cabello rubio, antes de decidir dejar esos pensamientos para después. Debía estar lista pronto, tenía clase en un par de horas y quería estar arreglada antes que el chico en su cama se despertara. Entró en la ducha tras comprobar que el agua tenía una temperatura adecuada, y desde entonces se concentró en quitar toda la suciedad de su cuerpo. En eso estaba, cuando la cortina de la ducha se abrió repentinamente y un brazo se enroscó en su cintura, sobresaltándola y arrancándole un chillido ahogado.

-¿Desde cuándo te hago gritar como protagonista de película de terror? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella, cuyo dueño parecía estar intentando contener una carcajada. – Debo decir que me gusta más cuando gritas como una actriz porno.

Rin se había abrazado a sí misma por reflejo, tratando de cubrirse un poco, pero cuando reconoció al dueño de esa voz su corazón se aceleró y sus músculos se relajaron. Sonrojada, tanto por su situación como por el comentario del muchacho, se dio la vuelta lentamente para encarar la sonrisa divertida y los ojos azules de Len Kagamine.

-Esas palabras no son muy agradables que se diga. – reclamó la chica, observando el cabello rubio del muchacho. Juraría que estaba incluso un par de centímetros más largo que el de ella. – Y simplemente me sobresaltaste, ni siquiera escuché abrirse la puerta.

-La dejaste abierta, es tu culpa que no hiciera ruido. – dijo el chico, riéndose, mientras entraba en la ducha y apretaba con más fuerza a la chica contra su cuerpo. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba completamente desnudo. – Además, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de compartir la ducha contigo, excepto cuando éramos bebés.

-Hm, debes tener en cuenta que sólo nos vamos a bañar. – dijo la chica, mirándolo con el seño fruncido, mientras intentaba desenroscarse de su abrazo para continuar enjabonando su cuerpo. – Tengo clase temprano, no voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa otra vez.

-¿Acaso no crees que puedo tenerte desnuda en mis brazos sin tener otras intenciones? – preguntó Len, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Tengo toda la seguridad de que no puedes, Len. – respondió ella sin un ápice de piedad, antes agacharse a recoger el jabón que se había resbalado de sus manos y había caído al suelo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba dándole al muchacho una vista completa de su _derrière_. Al incorporarse y percatarse de que la mirada del rubio no se movía de ese lugar, se sonrojó aún más, enojada con él y consigo misma.

-Eso no fue intencional. – dijo, en su defensa, mientras daba un paso adelante para alejarse del chico. – Deberías mirar hacia otra parte. Y ni si te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, ya sabes que si vuelvo a llegar tarde el profesor me va a reprobar.

El chico se quedó en silencio, y Rin supuso que había captado el mensaje. No le gustaba ser antipática con él, pero si no establecía sus límites, se encontraría constantemente atrapada en su propia cama. O en la de él. No podría ir a clase nunca.

Antes Len se controlaba más. Ambos eran estudiantes de primer año en la Universidad de Tokio, pero habían comenzado su relación un año atrás, cerca del final de su último año de secundaria. Ahora que eran "adultos" mayores de edad, y estaban lejos de su familia, las situaciones donde la tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo eran mucho más numerosas. Cada quien alquiló una habitación en una residencia estudiantil, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que se habrían ahorrado mucho dinero si se hubiesen mudado juntos de una vez. Siempre dormían juntos en la misma habitación, particularmente la de Rin.

Repentinamente, la chica sintió la cálida respiración de Len rozar su piel. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal cuando se percató de lo que sucedía. Los labios del muchacho habían comenzado a recorrer sus hombros y su cuello, dejando besos breves y un rastro de calor por donde pasaban. Luego se ensañaban con un lugar específico, el pedacito de piel donde se unían el hombro y la clavícula.

-Len… ¿Qué...? – comenzó a preguntar la muchacha, pero su voz se deshizo en un murmullo apagado cuando sintió la boca del chico succionando con delicadeza, trabajando en una marca de amor que seguramente tomaría un tono rojizo y se quedaría allí varias horas.

-Hace un momento, sólo dijiste que no te pusiera las manos encima. – le susurró el muchacho junto al oído, con un tono de voz ronco y cargado de deseo que envió una descarga eléctrica a lo largo del cuerpo de ella. Ya casi podía sentir ese calor debajo de su vientre característico de cuando su líquido interno comenzaba a acumularse en la entrada de su cuerpo. – No mencionaste nada sobre el resto de mí.

Las rodillas de Rin comenzaban a amenazar con rendirse, pero ella quería resistirse. Debía aprender a resistir los trucos sucios de su novio. Pero estar en esa posición con él, con el agua tibia recorriendo su piel al mismo tiempo que los labios del rubio, mientras sus cuerpos temblaban de deseo… Era casi imposible incluso concentrarse en analizar la situación y buscar una salida, porque ella simplemente no quería salir de ella. Quería apoyar su espalda en el firme pecho masculino detrás de ella, y volver a permitirle rodearla con sus brazos. Como producto de sus pensamientos nublados, Rin alzó una mano casi inconscientemente para acariciar la cabeza del chico, presionando levemente como instándolo a que continuara.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión tan rápido, hermanita? – preguntó el muchacho, con la diversión que experimentaba haciéndose presente en su voz.

-Cállate, Len. - respondió ella, dándose la vuelta para enroscar sus brazos en el cuello de su hermano y atrapar sus labios con los propios.

Efectivamente, ambos eran hermanos. Gemelos, de hecho. Por situaciones que sólo podían ser explicadas como el capricho de quien fuese que controlara los rumbos de sus destinos, o tal vez como una desviación sexual y sentimental producto de una figura fraternal difusa y caracterizada por roces indebidos que tuvieron consecuencias más grandes de lo esperadas; ellos ahora se encontraban en un predicamento que desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza y la sociedad.

Los interminables días de escuela, las noches solitarias, los experimentos, los planes, la sorpresiva complicidad: todo había jugado un rol clave para hacerlos llegar al punto donde se encontraban. Ellos eran los únicos que conocían ese secreto, a excepción quizá del antiguo profesor de música de Rin, de quien no habían vuelto a saber nada hasta el momento.

La vida en la escuela nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que confesaron sus sentimientos. Len dejó de ser el _playboy_ más famoso, el típico Casanova sin escrúpulos. De la noche a la mañana, comenzó a ignorar las insinuaciones de las otras chicas, con la excusa de tener que concentrarse en sus estudios para entrar a la universidad, cosa que no era totalmente mentira. Rin, por su parte, se alejó del grupo de amigas que tenía y se dedicó a pasar los recesos en la biblioteca con su hermano. Ellos se ayudaban mutuamente a estudiar, por eso pudieron entrar juntos en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio. No despertaban ninguna sospecha, eran simplemente un par de gemelos que decidieron tomar en serio su futuro e hicieron equipo para cumplir sus metas. No por eso Len dejó de tener fans, sus días de _playboy_ aún estaban muy recientes en la memoria colectiva como para que las chicas dejaran de suspirar por él.

Fue así que los gemelos superaron las adversidades de su entorno, o al menos en parte.

-¡Maldición, Len! – exclamó Rin, saliendo apresuradamente de la ducha al percatarse de que llevaban tanto tiempo allí que el agua caliente se había acabado. Era como un balde de agua fría, literalmente. La chica se envolvió en una toalla y se apresuró a revisar el reloj de pared de su habitación. Era un cuarto sencillo, con el suelo alfombrado en negro y las paredes blancas, cuyos muebles eran: una cama doble, un armario, un librero, un escritorio con su silla, un televisor viejo, una mini nevera, un microondas, lámparas de ventilador en el techo y un sofá con una mesita de café. Alarmándose al ver que sólo le quedaba una hora antes de la clase, la chica se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario y secó su cabello rápidamente, agradeciendo tener el cabello corto. Luego recogió sus cosas casi sin verlas, y las lanzó dentro de un bolso que seguidamente se colgó al hombro, antes de correr hacia la puerta. Si había mucho tráfico (como siempre), llegaría tarde.

Fue así que Len, parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, vio a Rin salir de la habitación y correr hacia el ascensor en el pasillo de la residencia, que se encontraba vacío. Aprovechando eso, Len caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, fijándose en la figura de su hermana esperar ansiosamente a que el elevador llegara al piso donde se encontraban. Se había puesto una minifalda de jugar tenis verde manzana, una camisa de mangas largas de rayas verticales blancas y rojas que le quedaba grande (y que casi podía jurar que le pertenecía a él) y una bufanda morada de puntos negros para ocultar la marca que le había dejado. Tenía zapatos deportivos, pero había olvidado ponerse calcetines. ¿Habría recordado ponerse la ropa interior? Si no, el muchacho estaría feliz de molestarla por eso cuando regresara a casa.

A casa. Esas dos palabras no podían sonar más adecuadas. Porque aunque estuvieran viviendo en dos habitaciones contiguas con casi los mismos muebles, teniendo que ordenar comida china, pizza o sushi para cenar; obligados a lidiar con el estudio interminable y el pesado tráfico de la ciudad, teniendo que limpiar con una escoba el suelo alfombrado, teniendo que pagar por alquiler y servicios con trabajos de medio tiempo que consiguieron en la universidad, ellos estaban en su hogar. Allí eran libres de todo aquello que los oprimía y los obligaba a ocultar su relación en la casa de sus padres. Esas habitaciones eran su nido de amor, y la universidad era su vida.

El ascensor llegó, anunciando su presencia con la típica campanita de siempre. Rin puso un pie adentro, ya alargando el brazo para presionar de botón de la planta baja, cuando la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-¡Rin! – la llamó el muchacho desde la puerta, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta para mirarlo con impaciencia, sin retirar su pie del ascensor.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, sin poder evitar sonar ruda y antipática, aunque no era su intención. Sencillamente, no quería reprobar en su primer año.

- Nada. – respondió el chico, sonriendo, mirándola con ternura. – Sólo iba a decirte que te amo.

La chica suavizó su semblante, mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa. Ya llevaba un par de semanas que no lo escuchaba decir eso, y una sonrisa se abrió paso hasta sus labios casi sin percatarse. Repentinamente, se arrepentía de no haberle dicho lo mismo a él en ese par de semanas, olvidándolo por completo al sentirse absorbida y consumida por las responsabilidades de la universidad.

-Len… - dijo ella, con un suspiro involuntario que transmitía algo parecido al alivio y al remordimiento. – Yo también te amo. Discúlpame por todo esto.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, conservando su sonrisa.

-Discúlpame tú a mí. Creo que he sido un poco desconsiderado. – respondió, sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con ternura, con el pecho inflamado de amor, hasta que repentinamente Rin recordó la hora que era.

-¡Demonios, Len! – exclamó la chica antes de reanudar su carrera contra reloj hasta la universidad, arrancándole una risa divertida al muchacho.

El chico se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando tiempos pasados, de pie en la puerta de la habitación. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de al lado, junto con un grito ahogado. Volviendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a su vecina, quien resultó ser su profesora de matemáticas, una señora de cuarenta años con algunas canas en la cabeza. No entendía por qué lo miraba casi con horror, hasta que recordó que seguía cubierto únicamente por una toalla. Una toalla corta, a decir verdad, apenas le tapaba la mitad de los muslos, pero no había encontrado otra.

-Buenos días, profesora. – saludó, totalmente sonrojado de la vergüenza, antes de apresurarse a entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave. Eso definitivamente no se lo contaría a Rin.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? =3 ¿Les gustó? Aún falta más por venir. Los one-shots no estarán ordenados cronológicamente, así que habrá desde momentos de su pasado hasta el presente y el futuro. Involucraré nuevos personajes, y también traeré a un par viejos x3<p>

Por favor, dejen un review con su opinión ^^ críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Los reviews son el alimento para la inspiración de esta escritora.

Matta-ne!


	2. Aprendiendo a extrañar

He vuelto de la tumba! O mejor todavía, tuve un lindo período de vacaciones donde pude sentarme a redactar con tranquilidad, sin preocuparme por tener exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina. Creo que ya tengo como un año que no agregaba un nuevo capítulo a la historia de mi twincest favorito, y ofrezco una disculpa a aquellos lectores que dejé esperando tanto tiempo ^^U En fin, les dejo la historia para que la disfruten. Ah claro, y les reitero la típica advertencia. hay una escena clase M que está entrelazada en plena historia, y puede que se pierdan un poco de la trama si se la saltan sin más. Pondré los "..." antes y después en caso de que prefieran tomar ese riesgo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mío, porque si lo fuera, yo no estaría aquí satisfaciendo mi creatividad escribiendo sin ánimo de lucro, sino gastando los millones que me habría ganado con las ventas del programa.

Btw, Okinawa es la ciudad donde vivía Saya de Blood+ y que visitaron los de Ouran High School Host Club cuando fueron a la playa. Usen ese conocimiento para ubicarse en el sitio donde se desarrolla este capítulo!

* * *

><p>A través de la ventana abierta entraba el viento con suavidad, refrescando el ambiente dentro de la calurosa habitación de Rin. Era verano, y ella se encontraba de vacaciones en Okinawa, hospedada en un hotel desde el cual se podía ver la playa, junto a dos amigas que había conocido en la universidad. El lugar era sencillo, pero bastante cómodo. La habitación tenía paredes pintadas de un adorable rosado viejo, y el piso estaba alfombrado en color crema. Había dos camas dobles, una de las cuales la compartían Rin y Megurine Luka. Kasane Teto, quien había ganado la competencia de piedra, papel o tijera, se había quedado con la otra cama para ella sola.<p>

La rubia abrió sus ojos azules, fijándose en el techo y en la lámpara de ventilador que colgaba de él, y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en la cama. Miró a su alrededor mientras bostezaba con pereza, y no encontró a ninguna de sus amigas. El reloj digital que había en la mesita de noche de madera oscura marcaba las diez de la mañana. ¿En verdad había dormido tanto? Bueno, se había acostado casi a las dos de la mañana, no era tan raro. Lo extraño era que sus amigas no la hubiesen despertado apenas despuntara el sol para arrastrar su cuerpo aún medio dormido hacia la playa y arrojarla en el mar. "¡No volveremos a tener una oportunidad como ésta en años! ¡No la desperdicies durmiendo!" era el discurso que le daban todas las mañanas. Llevaba ya casi dos semanas con esa rutina.

En realidad no iban absolutamente todos los días a la playa. Cinco veces ya, había sucedido que preferían irse a conocer la ciudad, comer en un restaurante diferente al del hotel, visitar un centro comercial y comprar suvenires para sus familias. Eran las vacaciones ideales de cualquier grupo de amigas jóvenes, que iban en su primer viaje juntas, y se sentían tan libres como si fueran las dueñas del mundo. En las noches, iban a algún club nocturno a bailar, o tomaban largos baños en las aguas termales del hotel. Antes de dormir, abrían las laptops y guardaban en ellas todas las fotos que se hacían día tras día. Tenían largas "charlas de chicas" a toda hora, en todo lugar, sin nadie que las interrumpiera. Sus pieles tenían un hermoso bronceado que casi nunca habían conseguido en sus vidas. Estaban en un paraíso. Qué buena idea había sido hacer un viaje sólo para chicas.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras una sonrisa se formaba ligeramente en sus labios. Habían sido unas vacaciones verdaderamente especiales. Teto era una niña en el cuerpo de una chica de dieciocho años, animada, escandalosa, y con una sonrisa radiante estampada permanentemente en la cara. Exhalaba felicidad, sabía cómo transmitir a otros su entusiasmo. A veces era irritante, pues cuando se encaprichaba con algo era muy insistente, y odiaba perder. Como una niña. Pero tenía un corazón lo suficientemente grande como para darse cuenta cuando su actitud se volvía demasiado pesada, y hacía un esfuerzo por calmarse. Oh, ¡y estaba particularmente orgullosa de sus adorables rizos rojos! Jamás dejaba que olvidaras lo lindos que eran. Rin le tenía mucho cariño.

Luka era todo lo contrario a Teto. Ella era metódica y madura, además de la mejor de todos sus cursos. Todo el mundo la admiraba, pues era una de las pocas personas que mezclaban la belleza con la inteligencia. Tenía las curvas perfectas, un largo cabello rosa perfecto, las delicadas facciones perfectas, y destilaba elegancia con su ropa y su forma de caminar. Ella pensaba todo lo que decía, jamás participaba en conversaciones estúpidas ni en chismes desagradables. Era difícil aproximarse a ella, pues no confiaba en cualquiera, pero una vez que se convertía en tu amiga, era increíblemente leal, y revelaba su lado más simpático y su sentido del humor. Era el perfecto pilar en el cual apoyarse cuando las cosas te iban mal. Sin embargo, ella era muy conservadora y educada, incapaz de hacer algo que la sociedad no aprobara. Por eso, cuando iban a un club nocturno, Luka no dejaba que ningún muchacho se acercara demasiado, y bebía una sola copa.

Rin se encontraba en compañía de una niña y de una mujer. ¿Cómo la describirían a ella? ¿Una adolescente francamente loca? Ninguna sabía de su relación prohibida con su hermano, Len. Nadie lo sabía, en realidad. Tenían un año juntos, y aun no encontraban a nadie a quien pudieran confiarle ese secreto. Pero eso no era gran problema, pues habían aprendido a actuar como hermanos normales frente a todo el mundo desde el principio. No tenían que andar separados como si se odiaran, como hacían con frecuencia en la escuela, pero no se tocaban ni se halagaban demasiado. Además, esas cursilerías no encajaban con sus personalidades. Rin era de risa fácil, contaba buenos chistes, era animada, pero no demostraba mucho cariño hacia nadie muy seguido. Era en momentos íntimos, románticos, cómodos, cuando ella se ablandaba y otorgaba abrazos, besos y caricias. Len se parecía mucho a ella, pero tenía una tendencia mucho mayor a ser atento y atrevido, sin necesidad de coacción previa.

Rin recordaba a la perfección el día que conoció a sus amigas. Era un lunes por la mañana, alrededor del primer mes de clases, y ella era una neófita que siempre llegaba tarde. Eso era terriblemente visto en la universidad, incluso peor que en la escuela, y la consideraban francamente irresponsable, pero ella luchaba por mantenerse con buenas calificaciones (además, contaba con la ayuda de su hermano, quien era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes del primer año). Ese día, necesitaba pedirle a alguien los apuntes del principio de la clase, que se había perdido por haber dormido demasiado. Francamente, no sabía a quién dirigirse, no conocía a nadie en ese curso. Acababa de terminar la clase, y todo el mundo recogía sus cosas y conversaba ligeramente. A su lado estaba Luka, callada y elegante, ¿debería intentar pedírselos a ella? Al menos podía confiar en que serían apuntes muy buenos, ya que ella era la mejor de la clase. Bueno, no tenía nada que perder, y si Rin había aprendido algo en su vida era a no tenerle miedo a la gente.

-Disculpa la molestia. – comenzó, educadamente, atrayendo la atención de la chica, quién la observó con seriedad. No parecía molesta, así que continuó. – ¿Megurine, cierto? Mucho gusto.

-¿Kagamine, no? – respondió Luka, con un tono de voz totalmente neutro. – El gusto es mío.

Cortesías compartidas, todo iba bien. Una inclinación de cabeza como era la norma.

-Disculpa, quisiera pedirte un favor, si no te importa. – Comenzó a explicar la rubia – Como llegué tarde, no pude apuntar el inicio de la clase. ¿Tendrías la bondad de prestarme tus notas?

¿Por qué el lenguaje formal? Pues, porque hablaba con Luka Megurine, famosa por ser más formal que los profesores. Le parecía que apreciaría el respeto, aunque no fuera necesario. En ese momento, una voz dulce y cantarina se unió a su conversación.

-¡Luka-chan! – era Teto, que llegaba rebotando al salón, con su sonrisa de siempre en los labios. Cuando se fijó en que Rin estaba hablando con Luka, la miró con sorpresa antes de dirigirle una amplia sonrisa de bebé. – Oh, ¡hola, nueva amiga de Luka! Soy Kasane Teto, pero le doy a todo el mundo el permiso de llamarme sólo Teto, mi apellido es algo feo, y es un placer conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kagamine Rin. – respondió, luego de unos momentos de silencio estupefacto, esbozando una sonrisa. No era común encontrar gente que se presentara de esa forma, y Rin en el fondo solía simpatizar con las cosas que no fueran comunes. – Es un placer. Supongo que lo justo es que me llames sólo Rin.

...

Teto acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ella, y la conversación salió de forma fluida y natural, como sucede mágicamente entre las personas que se entienden. Luka guardó silencio al principio, pero como ella ya tenía familiaridad con Teto, supongo que bajó la guardia un poco al ver que su amiga se llevaba tan bien con la extraña rubia. Acabó participando de vez en cuando en la conversación, y todo se volvió tan ameno que no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo, y quedaron solas en el salón. Tuvieron la buena suerte de que las tres tenían la próxima hora libre, pero se sobresaltaron cuando los estudiantes de otro curso empezaron a entrar al aula. Se despidieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cursos, y no se volvieron a ver en el día. Sin embargo, en la noche, cuando Rin regresó a su habitación (en la cual halló a Len desnudo en la cama, esperándola) recordó que no había conseguido los apuntes de la clase de la mañana. Se acordó repentinamente, cuando Len ya había conseguido mediante sus trucos sucios atraparla debajo de su cuerpo y empezaba a besarla. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que un pensamiento en el que no figurara su hermano lograba entrar en su cabeza cuando él estaba ocupado desabotonando su blusa y plantando sus labios sobre su piel, produciéndole agradables escalofríos. Sin embargo, ese detalle no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el hechizo que Len mantenía sobre ella demasiado tiempo, y cuando la lengua del muchacho dejó un rastro húmedo sobre el rosado pezón que coronaba uno de sus pechos, ya todo lo relacionado con la clase desapareció de su mente.

El rubio se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para separar las piernas de su hermana, quien no ofreció ninguna resistencia, y acomodarse entre ellas. Rin llevaba shorts negros, pero a través de la tela podía sentir el bulto que Len presionaba contra ella. El calor se acumulaba en su vientre, y podía sentir su entrepierna completamente húmeda. El muchacho desabrochó el cierre de los shorts de la chica, y sus dedos incursionaron dentro de la prenda para encontrar los pliegues de piel suave y cálida que le arrancaba leves gemidos a su hermana. La única desventaja de vivir en un edificio lleno de gente, era que los vecinos podrían escuchar si hacían demasiado ruido, y como había profesores viviendo allí, era necesario mantenerse lo más silenciosos como fuera posible. Por eso, el rubio acercó sus labios al oído de Rin, y le susurró con voz ronca:

...

-Sé que quieres gritar mi nombre, y yo quiero gritar el tuyo, pero es mejor estar callados por el momento.

-Creo recordar que tú tienes la culpa de que estemos en esta situación justo ahora. – respondió Rin, también en un susurro. – No te hagas el listo, o no respondo por lo que haré.

-Por favor, haz lo que te plazca conmigo, para eso estoy aquí. – susurró el muchacho, ahogando una risilla, mientras miraba con picardía el rostro encendido de Rin.

Justo en ese momento, y casi provocándole un infarto a ambos, sonó el timbre. Había alguien en la puerta, por primera vez desde que habían llegado ahí. Habían conversado qué harían en ese momento con anterioridad, pero la lógica no les funcionaba muy bien en ese momento. ¿En la habitación de quién estaban, la de Rin o la de Len? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Quién debía ir a la puerta y con qué atuendo? Pero acabaron recuperando la cabeza, y Len se escondió en el baño mientras Rin se arreglaba la ropa, se sacudía los shorts y adecentaba su cabello. ¿Estaba todo en orden en la habitación? ¿No había condones a la vista en el cubo de basura? Muy bien, ya todo estaba listo para recibir visitas. Ah, y si el visitante quería usar el baño, la excusa era que su hermano Len había ido a buscarla y se había comenzado a sentir mal del estómago y tenía el baño acaparado. Era normal que se visitaran, apenas eran las siete. Nada apuntaba a incesto. De acuerdo, era momento de abrir la puerta con normalidad. La sorpresa de Rin no pudo ser mayor cuando se encontró con Luka, quien esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa y con su impecable presencia en el pasillo.

-Hola, Rin-san. – Luka todavía no usaba el "chan" de cariño con ella como lo haría más tarde, pero ya el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre significaba que le tenía alguna estima. – Lamento venir sin anunciarme, pero no sabía tu número de teléfono.

-Luka-san, qué sorpresa. – dijo Rin, sonriendo con amabilidad. - ¿Qué se te ofrece? Adelante, pasa y siéntate.

-Sólo será un momento, no te preocupes. – respondió la peli-rosa, entrando a la habitación. Luego Rin supo que la chica había prestado mucha atención a todo lo que habían conversado esa mañana, y había captado el número de la habitación y el nombre de la residencia estudiantil donde la rubia había comentado que vivía. – Vine porque esta mañana se me olvidó algo importante, disculpa.

Luka abrió su bolso, del cual sacó un cuaderno azul, que tendió hacia Rin con un gesto apremiante.

-Olvidé que me habías pedido los apuntes. – continuó, riéndose de sí misma. – Ten, puedes devolvérmelo mañana en clase.

Rin la miró con sorpresa antes de sonreírle ampliamente, tomando el cuaderno con mucho cuidado para no doblarle ni una página.

-Muchas gracias, Luka-san, eres muy amable. – dijo.

Antes de irse, Luka preguntó discretamente por el número celular de la rubia, y acabaron intercambiando números mutuamente. La pelirrosa se marchó luego, excusándose diciendo que debía llegar a su casa a la hora de la cena, pues ella vivía con su familia todavía. Len salió del baño asombrado, pues no se imaginaba que su querida hermana podía hacerse amiga de la chica más inaccesible de la universidad. Sin embargo, el rubio no pareció darle tanta importancia al asunto, pues a los pocos minutos ya tenía a Rin exactamente en el mismo punto donde se habían quedado antes de la interrupción.

Rin rió alegremente consigo misma cuando recordó aquel momento. En sus manos tenía su teléfono celular, en el que veía un mensaje de texto que Teto le había enviado. "¡¿A qué hora te dormiste anoche?! ¡Fue imposible despertarte! ¡Incluso para mí! Fuimos a comprar algo para que desayunemos juntas haciendo un picnic en la playa, ¡espero que cuando volvamos ya estés despierta y lista para irnos!"

La chica suspiró, perdiendo la intensidad de su sonrisa por un momento. La noche anterior, se había quedado hasta tarde conversando por chat con su hermano. Ella no solía usar redes sociales, pero este era un caso especial. Llevaba casi dos semanas lejos de Len, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin su voz. Por lo menos por chat podía leer sus sarcasmos y sus halagos, incluso sus comentarios pervertidos. Sin embargo, llevaba tiempo sintiéndose muy irritada con él. La imagen de perfil de su hermano era una L de ese anime Death Note que ella no había visto aun, pero que Len conocía desde que tenía aproximadamente trece años y adoraba. En cambio, ella tenía una foto suya que se había tomado poco tiempo atrás, cuando el cabello le pasaba los hombros, antes de volver a cortárselo a la altura del cuello. Y estaba muy irritada con esa L, esa letra que se había apoderado de la personalidad de su hermano, y estaba usando sus palabras. Ella tenía que imaginar cómo se moverían los labios de Len y la expresión de sus ojos mientras decía esas palabras, y era incapaz de componer en su cabeza la forma en que sonaría su voz pronunciándolas. Por supuesto que recordaba su voz con claridad, pero no podía imaginarla diciendo cosas que aún no le había escuchado decir.

Le entraron unas ganas indiscutibles de llamarlo, pero estaban recortando gastos y preferían hablar con mensajes de texto o chat en internet. Además, él estaba pasando las vacaciones en casa de sus padres. ¿Para qué llamarse, solo para tener que fingir una conversación insulsa por si acaso alguien estaba escuchando? Por escrito, el peligro era menor. Pero ella había llegado al punto en que odiaba que hablaran por escrito.

Era tiempo de ser sincera. Ella amaba a su hermano, pero sabía que las posibilidades de vivir felices para siempre eran escasas. Como si no fuera poco que tuvieran los típicos peligros de las relaciones normales (¿Y si se enamora de otra? ¿Y si se aburre de mí? ¿Y si nos peleamos y nos herimos demasiado?), peligraban también porque ellos no eran normales (¿Y qué haremos cuando nos graduemos? Jamás podremos casarnos ni tener hijos, pues sería imposible criarlos juntos y mantener el incesto en secreto. ¿Y si nuestros padres empiezan a sospechar? ¿Y si nos descubren y nos expulsan por manchar el honor de la universidad?). Ellos necesitaban un pequeño milagro si iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, como era el deseo de Rin. Ella no sabía si también era el deseo de Len, pues con su situación, no se había atrevido a mencionar el futuro. No quería precipitar charlas que pudieran tener desenlaces indeseados.

Con esto a lo que Rin quería llegar era que tenía tiempo ya sintiéndose insegura. Y ella odiaba esa inseguridad. Y no sólo inseguridad en sí misma, sino inseguridad en ellos como pareja. Se suponía que los amores fuertes y duraderos no eran amores inseguros y temblorosos, sino amores que rebosaban fe y confianza. ¿Cómo podía querer que estuvieran juntos para siempre, si ella era la que estaba llenándose de dudas que antes no tenía, o que no le parecía importante considerar todavía?

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurró que por eso es que tenía que mantener los pies en la tierra, y no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Si imaginas y planeas demasiado las cosas, no van a salir de esa manera. Eso ella lo había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás. También se había convencido de que para evitar decepciones, lo mejor era esperar lo menos posible de la gente. Así que ella, quizás un poco involuntariamente, había decidido esperar lo menos posible de ese amor prohibido. Pero una parte de ella, la que seguía siendo inocente y soñadora, se mantenía soñando con que la relación con su hermano durara para siempre.

Y de pronto, los sarcasmos de su hermano ya no parecían tan divertidos. De pronto, cuando Len mencionaba que había una chica en Death Note llamada Misa que era muy bonita, ella se acordaba de todas las chicas de la secundaria con las que Len había tenido sexo, y pensaba "¿Y si lo vuelve a hacer mientras yo no estoy ahí? Él no era infiel, no era novio de ninguna de ellas, pero, ¿Y si se le ocurre?", pero luego pensaba "Qué rayos estás diciendo, si él no te ha dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de él, y la confianza es la clave en las relaciones, y si no confías en él estás destruyendo tú misma la relación". Así de erráticamente hilados estaban sus pensamientos. Ella misma se sacaba de sus casillas.

Ella lo extrañaba un poco, por supuesto, pero no necesitaba extrañarlo mucho en realidad, ¿cierto? Ya faltaba poco para que se acabaran las vacaciones. Pronto volverían a la universidad, a su rutina de siempre, y todo volvería a la normalidad. No era necesario formar un drama por eso. Ella era lo suficientemente madura (¿o quizás sólo dura?) como para no afectarse demasiado por la distancia. Por supuesto. Más pensamientos erráticos, sin trayectoria fija, destinados a dar vueltas en su cabeza, como si quisieran convencerla de que lo mejor era dejar de perder el tiempo en una relación que es casi imposible que dure hasta el fin de sus vidas. Oh, la practicidad más retorcida.

El teléfono vibró en las manos de Rin, sobresaltándola, haciendo un pequeño ruidito como una nota musical que anunciaba que estaba entrando un nuevo mensaje. Luka le pedía que le enviara por correo una foto de ellas tres para mandarla a imprimir en unas tazas de café que se llevarían como recuerdo. Oh, claro, seguramente habían pasado frente a un local que hacía esas cosas y se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de comprar otro suvenir. Rin se levantó de la cama, pasó por el baño brevemente para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y cepillarse los dientes, y volvió a acostarse en la cama, pero esta vez con su laptop en las manos. Menos mal que el wi-fi no tenía contraseña, no quería tener que llamar a la recepción para preguntar. Abrió la carpeta donde había guardado las fotos del viaje, y mandó por correo electrónico la que le pareció más bonita. Era una donde salían ellas tres, boca abajo sobre la arena, apoyando los codos en el suelo y las barbillas sobre las manos, y los pies levantados y cruzados. Parecía que fingían ser sirenas. Rin sonrió vagamente, pues todavía estaba afectada por sus pensamientos. Sus ojos pasearon por la pantalla, y se fijaron sobre una carpeta con fotos que no entraban en ninguna clasificación, de esas que se toman un día aleatorio, junto con otras imágenes que ella iba encontrando en los blogs que visitaba e iba guardando por el simple hecho de que le gustaban. De hecho, la carpeta se llamaba "random! xP problem?", sí, un nombre un poco estúpido, pero ella podía cambiárselo en cualquier momento, así que no había que molestarse buscando un nombre significativo y admirable. De modo que hizo click sobre él y abrió la carpeta, desplegando todas las imágenes en miniatura en la pantalla. Vio varias fotos que ella misma se había tomado en busca de una nueva imagen de perfil en sus redes sociales (intentos fallidos en su mayoría, puesto que siempre terminaba tomando fotos horribles), vio esas capturas de pantalla de iPhone con conversaciones graciosas o totalmente dramáticas, vio memes, vio fotos artísticas e impresionantes, y finalmente vio una foto como la cual no tenía muchas.

Len la había sorprendido luego de ducharse, en ropa interior, y la había abrazado por detrás, pasándole un brazo por el estómago, pero sujetando la cámara apuntándolos en el otro. Le había susurrado en el oído "sonríe, cariño", y había disparado el flash. En la foto estaban los dos, ella en ropa interior y con una expresión de total desconcierto en el rostro, él con la franela del pijama y con una sonrisa burlona mientras guiñaba un ojo. En realidad no llevaba pantalones, solo se había puesto la franela para parecer más inocente, cosa que no consiguió. Ella se había enojado al principio, pero luego se había puesto a reír. Quizá debería ponerle contraseña a esa foto, nunca se sabe quién te pide prestada la laptop y se pone a curiosear entre las imágenes.

Ahí estaba, la sonrisa de Len. Sus cejas arqueadas, su boca curvada hacia arriba, sus ojos brillantes. Santo cielo, ¿de verdad se había pasado todas las vacaciones sin ver una sola foto suya? Estúpida L de Death Note en su imagen de perfil. Esas mejillas que ella había cubierto de besos tantas veces, esos ojos azules que pestañeaban coquetamente cuando él se estaba haciendo el gracioso, ese cabello rubio tan despeinado que ella misma había alborotado muchas veces cuando se aferraba a él mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Él, reflejando su personalidad, totalmente mudo en esa foto, siendo él mismo sin necesidad de palabras leídas en la pantalla de una laptop. Rin se dedicó a detallar la forma de su nariz, a medir mentalmente el grueso de sus cejas, a buscarle forma a su quijada. Y sus ojos, los ojos femeninos tan parecidos a los de su gemelo, enrojecieron levemente y se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no llegaron a correr por sus mejillas, porque ella se llevó una mano a la cara y se las secó. "¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando?" pensaba, sorprendida consigo misma.

Lo extrañaba. Su corazón se lo susurró, aunque su mente obstinada siguiera insistiendo en que esas lágrimas y tanto drama no eran necesarios. No lo extrañaba de la forma obvia en que se extraña algo que te hace sentir bien, lo extrañaba porque quería estar ahí con él, en las habitaciones adjuntas que se habían convertido en su hogar, y quería estar con la persona de la que se había enamorado, no sólo con sus ideas expresadas por chat con la imagen de la L de Death Note. Las ideas están muy bien, pero no sustituyen a la persona de la que salen, no significan lo mismo si no se puede ver la expresión facial ni escuchar el tono de voz con que el dueño quería que fueran dichas. Y Len, su maravilloso hermano, jamás podía ser imitado por un chat y su infértil imaginación.

Rin se recriminó a sí misma su empeño en no apegarse a la relación por si acaso resultaba en decepción. "No," se dijo, "apégate todo lo que puedas, disfruta todo lo que puedas, y de esa manera evitarás este vacío que sientes dentro de ti. Incluso el dolor en el futuro es mejor que un vacío eterno".

Las chicas volvieron a la habitación, y se llevaron a Rin a la playa, quien había conseguido arreglarse justo a tiempo. El picnic estuvo adorable, como todo lo que habían hecho en esas vacaciones. Y Rin finalmente estaba en paz. Ya no lloraba cuando veía las fotos de su hermano, pero su corazón se removía con emoción. Había obtenido un poco de paz siendo sincera consigo misma, admitiendo que extrañaba a Len como lo hace una persona enamorada, sin más escudos ni barreras defensivas. Y cuando regresara a casa, lo primero que haría sería abrazarlo estrechamente, y decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Quizás una lágrima lograría formarse en sus duros ojos, y así Len comprendería la magnitud de sus palabras. La magnitud del amor que se estaba enraizando con sus venas a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Les confieso que este capítulo está 70% inspirado en cosas que me pasaron hace muy poco. Espero que la última parte, todo lo que relaté sobre los sentimientos de Rin y de la curiosa manera que descubrió lo mucho que extrañaba a Len no haya resultado muy difícil de entender, pues yo misma lo viví. Es extraño, redactar sobre cosas que sólo son producto de mi imaginación es mucho más fácil que redactar cosas que tienen un respaldo en la vida real.<p>

Bien, entonces les recuerdo que estoy abierta a sugerencias y recomendaciones para mejorar mi escritura, y les ruego que me dejen un review con su opinión. Me alimento de reviews, y si no me los dejan, me da mucha hambre. En serio.

Matta-ne!


End file.
